1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device, and more particularly to the mobile device having a heat dissipation module and a vibration module and capable of sharing a motor module.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance, mobile devices such as mobile phones have become the necessary communication and recreational tools for our life. However, after a long time of use, the mobile phone accumulates heat inside and may damage internal components of the mobile phone, so that heat dissipation is an important issue.
At present, most of the mobile phones dissipate heat by conducting the heat to a casing of the mobile phone. However, the heat dissipation by conducting the heat to the casing of the mobile phone may heat up the casing of the phone after a long time of use of the phone. In other words, such heat dissipation method may cause discomfort or even burns to users.
On the other hand, if a heat dissipation module is disposed inside the mobile phone, an additional motor will be required for driving the heat dissipation system, and thus increasing the installation space required for internal components significantly. In addition, present mobile phones tend to be developed with a thin and thin design, and it is difficult to install an additional motor in the limited space of the mobile phone for driving the heat dissipation system. The additionally disposed heat dissipation system will increase the volume of the mobile phone, and thus failing to comply with the user requirements. Therefore, the way for mobile devices to dissipate heat is limited significantly, and this is one of the major problems that demand a feasible solution.
In summation of the description above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct researches and experiments, and finally designed a mobile device to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art and enhance the industrial application.